


Angle Side Side

by rasberrytears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasberrytears/pseuds/rasberrytears
Summary: Just some Logicality fluff to make up for my last fic.





	Angle Side Side

'You have a nice angles side side. It makes me feel wrong.' Patton kept repeating in his head. He had Chemistry with Logan, and they were lab partners. 

Patton would always talk about cookies, and puppies. When he had first asked Logan what his interests were, his eyes lit up, and he told Patton all about how space was so infinite and devoid of oxygen. 

"Galaxies are so intricate, with the multiple solar systems residing in them, and they have gigantic Suns in the middle!"

"You're an angle side side because you're fake." 

"I-what?" Logan looked at Patton confused. 

Patton covered his face with his hands. "That's not what I meant to say... I meant 'you are an angle side side...? Hold on." He pulled out his phone, having typed it out when he first thought of it. Okay, he didn't think of it, Virgil did. They were in geometry and Virgil joked that it would be a funny pick up line. 

"Okay, so, you have a nice angle side side. It makes me feel wrong." Patton dragged out the words slightly, reading them off the screen. 

"Um... I don't... Get it." Of course he didn't. 

"You have a nice ass! Also I really like you!" People in the class turned around to stare. Oh, right. 

"I... Um... Like you too? You're my best friend so... Obviously?" 

"No. I'm mean I like like you. In a romantic way." 

"Oh... Well... Then I like like you too." Patton's face lit up at that. 

"Really!?!" 

"Yeah..." A couple of people in the class started cheering. 

"I think... We should get back to chemistry." Logan stated awkwardly.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some prompts! I love writing Logan, and I want to do some stuff for Logicality, Logince, and Analogical. I also want to write CALM/LAMP! So yeah, prompts are awesome!


End file.
